


Want a Light?

by OccasionallyCreative



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/pseuds/OccasionallyCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper is bisexual. It took her a long time to realise this. Indeed, it took until one night in university, when a dark-haired woman asked her if she wanted a light for her to discover the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want a Light?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own. Sorry about that. And forgive the title - I'm crap at titles.

Molly Hooper was a bisexual woman. She had never told anyone this, either because it never came up in conversation, or she happened to be locked into a conversation with the sort of person who immediately assumed that a bisexual’s automatic position was to be in the middle of a threesome.

It was though, a rocky road to discovery for Molly’s bisexuality. At first, she swept the feelings away; nice girls like her did not have fantasies about other nice girls. (However enticing, warm and sweet the fellow head girl at her school looked in exercise shorts.) Nice girls like her had good, but not wholly satisfying, sex with nice boys instead.

Really, it was university where Molly came to the long overdue conclusion that nice girls could indeed fancy and lust after other nice girls, as well as nice boys; and it was during a night out that she met the companion who would help her realise this conclusion. Her and her friends had been out for the night, and where they’d started the evening in a fairly upper class bar, they now intended to finish the night in a rather cheaper, much more crowded bar. In fact, it was a little too crowded, and Molly soon found herself sweating, nearing exhaustion and in desperate need of a cigarette.

Outside was just crowded as inside however, and so Molly slipped away from the pub altogether, and found a quiet, out-of-the-way spot a little way down the street. There, she stuffed a cigarette between her lips and hurriedly made to flick at her lighter, an old piece of junk that only worked right when she didn’t need it to.

“Would it be awfully cheesy of me to offer you a light?”

The voice was soft, feminine, modulated and sent an unexpected rush of warmth down between Molly’s thighs. Her mouth was dry as she tried to speak.

“Yes?”

“Pity. I was going to.”

The sound of high heels clicked and echoed against the pavement. Molly found herself calling out.

“That – that doesn’t mean I don’t want one.”

The click of heels stopped, and was replaced by a gentle laugh. The woman turned to face her, and stepped back towards her. Gently she reached forward and took the cigarette from Molly’s mouth, which wasn’t particularly difficult, as her mouth was already half hanging open anyway. She watched as her companion turned the cigarette between her fingers, examining it.

“This is low tar – not very good quality,” she mused lightly.

“It’s all I can afford,” Molly said with a weak, one-shouldered shrug of forced indifference.

“Hm. I’ve got better back at my flat.”

The implication and motive behind the comment sent a second rush of warm anticipation through Molly and heat rose in her cheeks. The woman in front of her tilted her head. Her smile widened.

“Hand me your phone.”

If this was a mugging, Molly thought, it was a very odd, terribly manipulative one. With some hesitancy, she did as she was told. The woman’s thumbs flew over the keypad before she handed the phone back to Molly and began to stroll idly down the road, away from the muffled activity of the pub. Molly sneaked a look at her phone.

_Messages: Sent:_  
_To: Meena (Mobile)_  
_Don’t know how this happened, but I’ve pulled. Going to get a taxi home - don’t wait up._

A shiver made its way up Molly’s spine, and it certainly wasn’t a consequence of the cool evening weather. Embarrassingly quickly, she followed on.

* * *

“Will your flatmates mind?” Molly’s question came out in a whisper as she stepped into what—in the dark—appeared to be a small living room.

“I don’t have any flatmates.” The soft voice of her companion was breathtakingly close, her breath a warm comfort on Molly’s prickling, cool skin. Molly swallowed slightly.

“The only people I know who live on their own either can’t find a flatmate or are rich enough to do so.”

Her companion gave a soft chuckle.

“I’ll let you pick which one I am.”

The dark made Molly jumpy, and as such, when she felt fingers trace up and against the bare skin of her arms, she jumped and gave a nervous laugh as another surge of tantalisingly almost-there pleasure moved through her. Unbidden thoughts, long suppressed thoughts jumped into Molly’s mind, of secret desires and urges she had forced herself to deny.

Her companion’s fingers moved over her shoulders, against her hair. Gently, she scooped it onto one shoulder and teasingly pressed one painfully brief, open-mouthed kiss to Molly’s neck. When her actions were rewarded with a moan, she trailed her hands down to Molly’s waist, kissing softly again at her skin, bending her head to kiss and mouth at her collarbone, nipping lightly against her warm flesh. The breath she drew out of Molly was ragged, hoarse and utterly filthy. As Molly turned her head to gaze at her companion, she found that her companion’s eyes were blown wide with desire. The idea that she had caused such an action filled her with so much desire and want, she felt she might almost explode from it.

Softly touching at Molly’s mouth with her own, her companion tucked her chin against Molly’s neck and laced her fingers with hers.

“So – what shall it be? Bed or floor?”

* * *

The fresh cotton sheets were cool against her bare skin, and her fingers balled themselves into fists as the knot of tension that bubbled deep inside her stomach tightened as thoughts raced through her. She should’ve gone home—this was mad, impulsive, this whole situation. It was not something she would ever have dreamed of doing, except in perhaps the wildest of all her fantasies. Warm hands palmed against her stomach, and she felt herself let out a breath as the same thoughts and mindless internal chatter faded away to silence.

Her grip on the sheets loosened when her gaze focused on the woman knelt in front of her. Swallowing any urge to speak, she pressed her hands against her companion’s hips. Her companion, with her curls now in loose waves around her face, smiled and traced one hand upwards, drawing the pad of her thumb lightly against the underside of Molly’s breast. Molly’s hips arched a little against her, and her companion’s smile grew.

“So impatient,” she purred, and she bent her head to kiss at the valley of Molly’s breasts, earning another shudder from Molly.

“Kiss me.” The command blurted from Molly’s lips, and her companion raised an eyebrow. She did not, however, protest. Rather, she leaned forward and claimed Molly’s mouth with a searing, deep, lingering embrace. Her hands cupped at Molly’s face, trailing through the curls of her hair, but it was still wasn’t enough. Molly’s grip on her companion’s hips tightened, bringing her closer to her as she curved her hands to cup at her companion’s warm, pliable arse. An excited gasp escaped her companion and she kissed her harder, almost as if it were a reward. Still not enough.

Massaging and caressing at her companion’s arse with one hand, Molly drew her other away and traced it against her companion’s hip again, moving slowly towards her groin. She slipped one experimental finger into her companion’s slick folds, to which her companion gave a small gasp. Molly narrowed her eyes at her.

“I – I can stop if you like.”

“No – no.” Her companion breathed a laugh. “Please – carry on.”

Molly’s mouth stretched into a smile and she nuzzled her face against her companion’s chest as she touched at her companion’s wet cunt, feeling her deliciously swollen clit.

“Yes,” her companion breathed. “That’s good.”

Buoyed by the encouragement, Molly inserted a second finger, drawing slow, methodical circles against her companion's clit. Her companion moaned deeply, her breaths slowly becoming pants as Molly increased her speed, pumping her fingers against her companion’s beautiful, beautiful cunt until she was bucking against her hand in earnest, gasping and panting, fucking herself on Molly's fingers.

“Yes – I’m—” Her voice cracked into a ragged gasp as her walls quaked and she shuddered visibly with the force of her orgasm, her head tipping back and her hips arching, her breasts pressing against Molly's chest. Slowly, Molly drew her fingers away from her companion, a strange shyness overcoming her. Before it could take hold of her however, her companion caught at her wrist and brought Molly’s fingers to her mouth. Molly moaned, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with lust as she watched her companion carefully, a smile edging at the corners of her lips, licked and sucked, tasting herself on Molly’s fingers.

“Lie back,” Molly croaked. “Open your legs. Please.” Her head swam with need. She needed to taste the woman; she needed to drown within her, taste her, feel her come against her tongue and her mouth. Just the thought made her wetter than she ever thought she could be.

Her companion shifted back, lying back until her head touched at the foot of her bed. Her grin was wanton, salacious. Molly crawled towards her, returning her companion's smile, and settled in front of her.

She couldn’t do this quickly, she decided. She had to take it slowly; she had to savour every part of this beautiful, gorgeous woman. She had to absorb every part of her, had to see what made her give that special, throaty moan which made Molly's head spin. Stroking at her companion’s soft thighs and calves, she hooked her companion’s right leg over her shoulder and affectionately pressed her mouth against the inner space of her thigh.

A slight moan escaped her companion, but it wasn’t the moan Molly wished for. She kissed and nipped against her companion’s skin, marvelling at not only the softness of her skin, but the warmth. The warmth that radiated from this woman contrasted so heavily with her sharp features and cold eyes, Molly could scarcely believe that it was the same woman. Was it all just an act? Perhaps the smooth lines and the cool smirk were just a façade—perhaps this woman, the one who allowed a stranger to see her true self in the throes of pleasure, was who she really was. Molly felt even more lightheaded at the thought. She continued to kiss at her companion’s inner thigh, experimentally licking a seam against the part where her thigh and her cunt met. Her companion groaned deeper.

“What’s your name?”

The question was so absurd, Molly had to laugh, if only briefly. She flicked up her gaze towards her companion. A surge of pleasure came forth when she saw just how _desperate_ she had made her companion. She kept her gaze locked onto her companion as she kissed at her companion’s other thigh.

“Molly,” she murmured, nipping a little at her companion’s skin, getting a hiss in return for her ministrations.

“Molly,” her companion breathed, her voice still that same soft, modulated tone but her pleading evident. Molly raised an eyebrow but finally allowed herself the bliss of giving in; with the same care and attention she had bestowed upon her companion’s thighs, she drew her tongue slowly against her companion’s slit.

God, but the way she moaned melted in comparison to the way she tasted. She settled one hand against her companion’s left breast, palming at the underside as she pinched at the dusky pink of her nipple. Her companion writhed underneath her ministrations and more pleas dripped from her. Molly smiled and drew herself up to take her companion’s nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue briefly against it. Her companion’s pleads dissolved into a simple declaration of “fuck”, and Molly felt herself smile again as she attended to her companion’s other breast, cupping at the underside and squeezing to test her sensitivity before she took the already hardened nipple in her mouth. She slid her fingers into her companion’s folds once more, eliciting a sweetly frustrated moan from her.

“Please—” She never got to finish her sentence, for another visible shudder poured through her as Molly slipped a third finger inside her, stretching her, again making small, circular motions against her swollen clit, but with a much greater urgency.

“Oh God – Molly – _please_ – I need...”

A certain glee fell over Molly as she moved her fingers faster and watched as her companion’s body bucked and writhed underneath her, her whole body hypersensitive with want, desire and above all, need.

"Your mouth..." her companion whispered.

Molly smiled. Whatever the lady wanted, the lady would get. She drew her fingers away from her companion’s folds and licked them, the heady taste of her making her head swim. Yet before her companion could make any comment, she was settled back at her cunt with her hands on her companion’s hips before she finally gave her companion the sensations she now so desperately craved and dipped her tongue against her companion’s folds, touching, licking and sucking at her clit.

Her companion moaned and her fingers threaded against Molly's curls, pushing her closer. Molly smiled and lapped greedily at the juices that flowed from her companion’s needy cunt. She pressed her thumb against her clit, her motions working in tandem with her tongue. Her companion’s moans fell into a series of hot, heavy pants. Babbling, useless words flooded and Molly pressed harder against her, letting her tongue go deeper and deeper as she cupped once again at her companion’s arse, her fingers stroking and caressing at the wantonly warm flesh. She felt her companion’s feet curl against the sheets of the bed.

"Close," her companion murmured, "I'm so—" Close, she was tantalisingly close. "Just a little more..."

Molly went deeper, tracing one hand around and up her companion’s back to take one of her breasts again in hand, tweaking and pressing the hardened nipples with the pads of her fingers as she slid her other hand against her own wet, wanting folds until she was as hot and panting as heavily as her companion. With a gasp, she moved her hand inside herself, moving her thumb faster against her own clit as she took her companion’s clit in her mouth and sucked, hard.

Her companion came with a scream, her body rising up off the bed and her walls quaking against Molly’s mouth. Molly followed her soon after, spiralling into the blissful sensation of her orgasm as she continued to lap gently at her companion’s folds before she, her energy drained from the high, drew away and turned onto her side, resting her head against her companion’s thigh.

She smiled when she felt her companion touch at her chin and she allowed herself to be drawn up to her companion’s mouth for a kiss that almost drew all of her breath from her. When her companion broke away from the kiss, Molly found that she wore a distinct look of curiosity on her features.

“I have to admit – that’s not _normally_ how I do things,” she said softly, playing with the strands of her hair. Molly grinned, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Well, we should all always try new things,” she said happily, leaning forward to kiss at the top of her companion’s breasts.

“Mm.” She felt her companion cup at her neck and she looked back up at her. Her companion pursed her lips a little. She reached up and slowly drew her thumb across Molly’s bottom lip, as if in thought. “I think I might keep you, you know.”

Molly bent forward, resting her elbows either side of her companion’s head. She didn’t know that this particular evening would be followed by six months of excitement, experimentation and at times, exhibitionism; six months that would fizzle out soon after her companion’s graduation. All she knew was that she had just had marvellous sex with a dazzlingly stunning woman and was partial to having a lot more, if she could.

“Keep me?” she asked, with amusement in her voice. “But I don’t even know your name.”

“Irene,” the woman said gently, drawing ghosts of circles against Molly’s back. “Irene Adler. Now—” She gave a devilish smile and sat up, sitting astride Molly and she caught her in a long, drawn out kiss, biting a little at her bottom lip. Against her mouth, she grinned. "My turn, I think."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment/kudos or bookmark if you liked reading this fic. This was my first time writing femmeslash, so I hope I didn't do too badly.


End file.
